Reclamation
by Thornrose15
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan had always been taken for granted, especially with her mom. She didnt seem to care that she was used, well not until Edward Cullen came into her life only to shatter her heart and abandoning her in the middle of the woods, her kind and clueless personality was abandoned when edward left her paralized below the waist.


"Edward, You're here!" Bella sighed in relief as she looked up at her immortal boyfriend with a loving look, he stood by the house. Bella hurries toward him, but slows when she sees his cold, distant face; an unreadable mask.

" Walk with me?" Edward's cold menacing voice bit into her, sending an icy chill down her spin

\--

Edward gently takes her hand. Dread fills her, but she lets him guide her toward the woods leading them towards a fallen tree that began to rot as he turns toward the brown eyed woman with a rather serious look, "We need to leave Forks. "

"What? Why?" Bella questioned, her hand clutching her bland shirt as she looked up at the immortal being in front of her.

"It's time. Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks; people-" Edward began but was interrupted.

"Will start noticing. But... when?" The pale woman finished for him as she started to sweat, it was all happening to soon.

"Now. " Bella reels, trying to take this in, 'Edward does seem rather serious' she thought to herself

"I'll have to think of something to tell Charlie, but I can be ready -- " She began but was cut off by her boyfriends harsh cold words.

"Not you. Us. " The bronze haired male hissed angrily.

"What? -- no -- Edward, what happened with Jasper - that was nothing!" The woman panicked, she couldn't be abandoned, not again.

"Nothing compared to what could happen! You don't belong in my world." His monotone voice caused her knees to shake and her heart to pound in worry.

"I belong with you --"

"You don't --"

"I'm coming --"

"I dont want you to come!" Silence filled the air after he spoke, Bella is stunned, as if she had been slapped.

"You don't... want me?" Bella asked in a broken tone, her chocolate eyes welling up with tears

"No." She steps back. Trying to understand this," I'd like to ask one favor though." Bella looks up hopefully, as if he was going to change his mind.

"Anything. "

" Don't do anything reckless-...for charlies sake, take care of yourself. ' Edward said bitterly a deep frown on his perfect godly like features (well to Bella he was godly)

"I..Yes I will..." He seemed to soften ever-so-slightly.

" Don't worry. You're human. Time heals all wounds for your kind. Particularly if you're not reminded. " Edward chuckled in his own amusement at the sight of Bella's desperation that wells up in her, overwhelming dignity.

" No, this is - don't do this. Please!" Bella pleaded her voice wavering, Edward noticed she won't let go easily, taking a breath. His face turns cold again. "

Try to understand. Every second with you is about restraint. You're too be something I'm not. Reining myself fragile. I'm tired of pretending to something im not. Reining myself in so I can be with a human. "

"Then take my soul. I don't care! I don't want it without you -- " Her frail form seemed to shake with each sob.

" You're not good for me, Bella." He stated sharply as she looks at him. His hard face. His resolve.

"I've let it go on too long. I'm sorry. " Tears sting Bella's eyes. This can't be happening.

He steps forward as She closes her eyes. Hoping for one last kiss. But, it never came. The young woman opened her eyes to be met with the sight of Edwards charcoal colored eyes, and a sinister smile.

"E..Edward whats wro-" Bella was cut off as the vampire took hold of her delicate neck in a strong grip with his hand, he licked his pale thin lips in hunger.

"Too bad I can't have a taste, such a waste for a good meal. I don't want my family finding out, because if they did- I would lose my power over their pathetic selves" He chuckled as she let out a strangle sob gripping his diamond hard skin. "Oh well, I'll just have to make it seem as if you were attacked by an animal."

"P...Please don-" The brown eyed woman was cut off once again as she was easily tossed across the clearing, her back meeting a large tree, a loud crack echoing throughout the forest, a gasp of pain was the only thing heard. She looked up to see Edward as he glided over towards her hand raised before slashing down several times, blood spurting from the wounds inflicted upon the woman below him. She looked as if an animal had dug its claws on her.

"Such a waste of food." He chuckled disappearing into the air, leaving her on the floor to bleed out with a cracked spine.

\--

"We were informed earlier today that Isabella Swan was found by some reservation kids from La Push in the middle of the woods seeming to be mauled by a bear, we only know that she is in recove-" The TV was Immediately shut off, Charlie Swan holding a remote in front of his scowling face. He turned away looking at the pale figure that laid seemingly lifeless on the hospital bed, he had seen what bear attacks looked like and none of them looked like the way they did on his daughter. He knew exactly who and what attacked his daughter. He never wanted this to happen to his baby girl, he never wanted her involved in the supernatural world. But, it seemed she was destined to be involved in it. After all, the Swans were Hunters. They were born to perish the dark creatures of this world. He could only hope his daughter would accept her fate before he too, perished.


End file.
